And What Are Brothers For?
by storyweaver24
Summary: One-shots on the relationships of the Marauders. Some Jily might sneak in. It's in no chronological order as of right now. Anything you recognize belongs to JKR. Review welcome!
1. Inseperable

James slammed his palms into Sirius' shoulders. "We are brothers, Sirius! Brothers!" He shouted.

Sirius stumbled back a step, but threw off James' hands. "Don't you think I bloody know that?" He yelled back. The two boys were nose-to-nose, anger flashing in between them.

"Then why did you go an pull a trick like that for? You don't treat a brother like that!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize _Snivellus_ was a part of this family."

"I was talking about Remus! Do you realize what sending Snape to him would do? It would utterly, utterly kill _him_, too. Did you want that on Remus' conscience as well? Or were you thinking of only yourself when you sent Snape on a little werewolf hunt."

"I thought it would be a bloody prank. It was supposed to be funny."

"No one is laughing! Do you care about me, about Peter, about Remus? He's the one that would live with the guilt of turning someone into something he hates, at the very least, and quite possibly killing him because you're too bloody stupid to care."

"I am not stupid!"

"Today proved you wrong."

"For the last time, it was supposed to be a prank!" Sirius yelled, his face red and his eyes wild with rage.

"You almost killed someone, Sirius!"  
"It was Snivellus; it was supposed to be funny!"

"You still almost killed him. That's not funny. This isn't some stupid prank that will send you to detention. You could've gone to Azkaban."

"I don't care."

"Murder is not something you can charm your way out of! It's not something that the teachers will turn a blind eye to because of your looks or grades or family or even blood status."

"Blood has nothing to do with this!"

"Well you almost spilled someone's today. Does that make you happy? Hmm?"  
"It was Snivellus! The slimy git who never hesitates to hex us and is friends with Death Eaters. Does that ring a bell?" He asked, jabbing a finger into James' chest.

"And all this time I thought that you, of all people, wouldn't care about who a person's friends are. You're really not much better than he is when you talk like that." James had gone suddenly quiet, his anger too hot to explode.

"OI! You take that back! I am nothing, _nothing¸ _like them!" This was too much to take, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at his best friend.  
"You could've fooled me today, Sirius." James said, returning the favor. "You make me sick."

"_Stupefy_!" Sirius yelled, but James got a shield up just in time.

"Please," he started, and his tone was icy enough to make Sirius shiver, "go find a hole to crawl into. You're not welcome here." And he turned away, picking up a bar of chocolate as he went. Sirius stared at his retreating form for a moment. When James was out of sight, he collapsed on his bed and dragged a hand through his hair.

"Bloody hell." He muttered and pulled a trunk from under his bed.


	2. I don't deny it

_November 1, 1980._

* * *

_"You killed my parents," said Harry, his voice shaking slightly but his wand quite steady.  
__Black stared up at him out of those sunken eyes.  
__"I don't deny it," he said very quietly.  
__-Prisoner of Azkaban (JK Rowling)_

* * *

Out of the corner of his eyes, he can see a flash of red. A flash of black follows the red a half second later. Out of habit—only habit—a smile lifts the corner of his mouth and he turns to comment to Moony.

And then he realizes that he's not there, he'll never be here. The red was blood perhaps, or maybe another inmate. The black was the hem of a Dementor's coat. In that moment, he doesn't care.

"He'll never stop chasing her, will he?"

There is no one to answer.

He sees a glimpse of green and a glimpse of brown. Out of habit—only habit—he rolls his eyes and turns to confront the two.

And then he realizes that he's imagining the faces of two dead people. His heart, already broken, shatters more. He vainly peers through the darkness and tries to find the eyes of his family.

"You two lovebirds should get a room."

There is no one to answer. But he can hear the almost-whisper that would have followed his statement. _"It's my house. I can kiss my wife if I want to." _

It's this almost-whisper, this almost audible voice that sends him over the edge. He covers his face with dirty hands and weeps for the first time.

The metallic burn of blood reminds him of Firewhiskey. He remembers the flasks they used to sip at when the weather was cold and the common room fire hot. The nights where it was late and drowsy and they had not a care in the world.

Oh, what had changed.

He can smell despair, the same despair that layered the floors of their school, their house, anywhere that they walked.

"That damn prophesy." He croaks, spitting out the blood that had pooled in his mouth. His lip was bitten through, but he couldn't feel any pain. Numb.

If he listens very hard, he can hear the waves crash against the shore. If he closes his eyes and pretends, they sound like a werewolf's cry. It's familiar to him, that call. Out of habit—only habit—does he whip his head to the side.

But there's no one to exchange a look with, no one to worry with. He is alone. Utterly and completely alone.

When that hits him, he wants to change _so badly_ but he doesn't. It's disrespectful and horrible and he has no will, no energy to change. Not without Prongs by his side and Moony in front of him. Not without Peter there, too.

He is desperate to be with someone. "James." He whispers into the darkness, praying that the bespectacled brother would appear before him. "Remus, I thought you would always be there. Where did you go? James, why did you leave me?"

His voice breaks.

"I let them take him, James. I let them take Harry and then I let them take me. Will you forgive me, Lily?"

This is his punishment, this pain. "James, why did you trust me? Remus, why did you let him? I can't, I can't. I can't be trusted. I killed you."

Sirius buries his face in his hands, too overcome with words. His guilt leads him to insanity. He takes it. It chases away the pain.

"I'm so, so sorry. So, so sorry."

**A/N: I don't even know where this came from. I feel really bad for Sirius. He's one of my favorite characters.**


End file.
